1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes the field of adjustable securing bases, particularly with respect to a spaced array which can be adjustably positioned and locked to support a surface having a variable contour.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. patent application No. 721,150, filed Sept. 7, 1976 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,039 (NASA case number MSC-19666) there is described an adjustable securing base having a surface radius of curvature which can be adjusted to support an adjacent member on the base surface. The securing base comprises a flexible free plate with an adjustment mechanism connected on opposite edges of the base for adjusting the plates's curvature. An opening in the center of the plate is coupled to a vacuum source for securing the member adjacent to the plate's surface. It has been found that with such a securing device, and using a central source of air that the member being held would bend. In addition, the edges of the member, where there was only a minimum vacuum force present, would not be adequately held for further processing of the member. Moreover, the vacuum source which was greatest in the center would tend to bend the member at the central securing point. Moreover, where the member's surface was compound or variable the prior art securing systems were not satisfactory.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,593,983; 2,203,572; 3,581,228; and 3,460,822.
The present invention utilizes a spaced array which can readily conform to the contour of the member having a variable surface and support the member along the entire surface. The member can then be duplicated while held in such operations as master/slave operation or in combination with a tracing machine to duplicate a surface contour.